


老妮夜话·虬褫

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 九郎今生未动过情，是以不知爱一个人究竟什么滋味。看着眼前那双眼通红的小人儿，他苦笑道：“见你之前，我这心是死是活，竟浑然觉不到；如今见了你，它才好像醒了，跟着你碎成千万片又拼凑回来，你一哭，它就痛得要命，你一笑，它便甜得像甘蔗……你说，这是不是爱呢？”是不是爱，云雷也说不准。他只知道自己的心和九郎是一样的。





	老妮夜话·虬褫

聚阴山中聚阴池，

池中有尾小虬妖，

名唤云中听惊雷，

通身雪白目漆黑，

性子乖张不听劝，

叫他修炼五百年，

化作蛟龙好升天，

偏要爱上人间客，

空空耽误当神仙！

总归还是神仙好，

休要因情断仙缘，

特把此歌作典故，

警醒后世辨分明！

——《告儿孙歌》

寂寂空山中，一棵千年老树上攀着个伶俐的小丫头，一身白衣衬着满头碧黑的发披落在肩头。看着约莫七八岁的模样，却是眉目聪慧，十之八九长大后是个美人。

小丫头依着树枝，闭着眼哼着童谣，稚嫩嗓音在深山间回转，绵绵而不绝。

“喂，丫头，怎的不去修炼，在此偷懒儿？”

忽地由树下传来一声问，吓了她一大跳，别的也顾不上了，先赶紧把自己耷拉在枝杈上的尾巴尖儿藏进衣摆里。娘说了，这尾巴不可给外人看见，否则便准没好事。

任她再快，树下那人也早把一切看在眼里了，只未说破，又笑问道：“独自一人躲在这儿有趣吗？”

她细打量那人，一身土布粗衣，腰间别着柴刀，两肘上都打着补丁，不过寻常村夫打扮，只是面白如玉，星眸点点，好看得紧，却又不像是粗野之人，因问道：“你是谁？”

那人笑笑，并未回答，只对她说：“快回去吧，这山里常有人来，不安全。”

“唉，怎么你也这样说？他们都说人不好，心肠坏；我却看你面善呢，你说，那世间的人全是坏的吗？”

“自然有好有坏，只是坏字不写在脸上而藏在心里，一时难以分别；要问怎么分辨，谁也说不清，倒不如一耙子都打成坏的，总好过被骗了再后悔吧！”

“娘也是如此说；可我却还是想着去那人堆里看看。这深山老林，黑潭死水，我呆腻了呀。”小丫头叹了口气，捧着腮坐在枝头，满面愁色。

“哈哈，”那人听了这话，索性放下背着的柴篓道：“方才你那歌儿里唱的叫你辩分明，你却还是不听，那还唱来干嘛？”

“我觉得调子好听才学的，这词我倒不大苟同，”她双眼一亮，急问道：“你怎的也知道这歌儿？”

那人又不答她，对她招招手叫她下来，“你不是没趣儿吗？我来给你讲个故事解闷儿如何？”

小丫头犹豫片刻便纵身跃下，上下又把人看了半天，才道：“你不会害我？你有什么故事？”

“这会儿你倒想起防人了，小妮子，”那人笑得更开怀，眼睛都笑没了，笑容却又像云缝里照进来的太阳般光彩夺目，“今儿啊，就给你讲那‘云中听惊雷’的故事吧！”

//

满面银须的老郎中替躺在榻上的老妇把了把脉，叹口气站起身往屋外去了，守在榻边的年轻人连忙慌慌地跟出去，问道：“老先生，怎么样？”

老先生摇摇头，回身望望屋里，又压低嗓音说：“我看呐，左不过就三两日的光景了，赶紧把该置办的都备着吧！”

年轻人一听，扑通跪在地上，拽着老郎中的腿哭道：“求求老先生再想办法！我娘不过半月前淋了场雨，前几日也不过嗽两声，怎的就说不行了呢？！”

老郎中无奈地抚着年轻人的手背劝慰道：“九郎啊，都知道你孝顺，可你娘的病我确实医不好了，还是快些振作，准备后事罢！”

“不可能，不可以！自我爹去了，娘还未过过一天好日子，若叫她就这样去了，我如何有脸活着！”叫九郎的年轻人还不肯放老头离开，一双小眼睛死盯着人家，满眼哀求任谁看了也不忍。

老郎中沉吟片刻，这才扶他起来，又轻声说：“见你如此孝心，我若再无动于衷也算白活……确是还有一法子可救你娘，只是……”

“只是什么？！请先生直说便是，我必全力配合！”

“我祖上有一秘方，专治这将死急症，有起死回生之力；方子共需药材二十九种，别的都还好说，就一样蛇皮最是难得。”

“蛇皮有何难？那聚阴山里不就数蛇最多吗？我这就去！”九郎听罢就要拿着柴刀进山，被老头一把拉住：“傻孩子，那一般的蛇有何用？我说的是那聚阴池边的一种蛇，又叫虬褫，都说是天上的龙贬下凡间来变的，药效非凡，方能救命。”

“这……聚阴山我倒是去过，却从未到过这池子？先生可否说具体些，这蛇如何分辨？我怕那山中蛇类众多，捉错了可不误事儿？”

“是了，我说与你便是。此蛇浑身白鳞，蛇身细长，目黑如墨，蛇信子也是黑的；且见了人不躲，很是有灵性。”老郎中细细将虬褫的特征说与九郎听，九郎一一记在心头后，即刻出发进山寻蛇，好救母亲性命。

谁知进山没多久天就黑了，入夜后的聚阴山森森可怖，除了蛇虫鼠蚁的啼鸣声，再无其他。九郎心里虽怕，却又想着病榻上的亲人，咬牙硬着头皮前进。天公却不作美，又降下暴雨来，路上本就黑黢黢的难走，再加上雨水拌着泥土，稀里糊涂一踩一个趔趄，没走几步，脚下一滑，哇呀呀大喊着滚落山崖，头嗑着石头，两眼一黑便昏死过去。

再有知觉时，已不知过了多久。

九郎微微把眼睛睁开条缝，眼前似有光亮，明明暗暗飘忽不定，耳边又有烧柴火的噼啪声，身上竟也不湿不凉，反而暖烘烘的很是舒服。

他诧异自己身在何处，想起身张望，扯着了头皮上的伤，痛得哎哟一声，只得捂着脑袋躺回去。

一阵窸窣声由远而近传来，这声响极特别，他此生未有听过，惊讶地再睁开眼，却见一个人蹲在身旁。

那人一张白生生的鹅蛋脸儿，嵌着黑漆漆的桃仁眼儿，两扇蝶翼似的眼睫悬在眼皮上，两撇黛青的眉毛笔直地飞向鬓边，鼻梁俊秀，檀口沁霞，美得不像凡人。九郎今年十八，这位看着更小些，约莫十六七的样子，此时瞅着九郎，两片丹唇紧抿着，面上又是担忧又是好奇。

“你醒啦？”那人一开口又是一番风景，犹脂入耳，柔柔缕缕。

“我这是……？”九郎挣扎着要起来，那人忙伸手来扶，带起袖子里一阵木叶香气，不似女儿脂粉黏腻，反倒清新爽利得很。

“不记得了？你脚下踩空滚下了山，若不是我也在此避雨，你怕早已喂了毒蛇了！”小少年快言快语，罢了还瞪他一眼道，“大晚上的你上什么山？”

九郎心说那你又在山里作甚，想想还是算了，只得陪笑道：“多谢恩公，我姓杨名九郎，不知恩公如何称呼？”

“嗯……”少年打量他一番，像是下了什么决心似的，方开口道：“叫我云雷就好~你还没回答我，大晚上你为何不在家好生待着，要来这儿？”

“我娘重病，急需一味药材续命，是以我才深夜进山，想快些寻着那救命药回去，”九郎猛地想起娘亲还在病榻上煎熬，急忙问道：“正巧与公子打听一事，公子可知那聚阴池在何处，如何去得？”

云雷愣了一下，方才道：“你要去那里？莫不是……”

“你真知道？”九郎一听，大喜过望，一时高兴起来，拉着那人笋尖儿似的手不放，又问他：“那你可知道聚阴池里真有一尾蛇叫虬褫的？贾郎中说那蛇的皮能救我娘呢！”

小公子给他一碰，煞白的脸皮下洇出几抹绯色，低垂了眼帘道：“知道是知道……”

“还请公子快快告诉我吧！”九郎又将手心攥紧了些，云雷的指头挣了几下也没挣脱，挑着眼角瞄他，见他一脸情急之色，不像作假，又细看这村夫虽一身破衣烂衫，说话倒还有礼有节，且虽那双眼生得小了些，面相倒白净周正，憨厚可爱得很。

九郎天生血热，却怎么也攥不热手心里那十根手指，多久了还是沁着凉。

这也不奇怪，云雷本是蛇妖，里里外外都冷，却偏生了个热性情，任他娘亲如何说也说了，打也打了，还是忍不住时常溜到山脚下，盘在树梢看那远处村落里的人间烟火。

他总觉得自己在等人，又记不起等的是谁，说给娘听，娘也笑话他道：“你由蛋孵成蛇也才四百来年，哪来的人可等！少发痴，多练功，再有几年你便可修成蛟，到那时娘才能放心！”

好吧，或许真是他发痴。

可这阴差阳错滚到自己脚边的九郎又怎么说？

“告诉你是可以，可也不能白告诉你。再说了，我救你一命，你也没个表示？”云雷想了想，笑着对九郎说。

“公子想要什么？九郎家贫，金银钱财有限，但只要你开口，砸锅卖铁我也凑给你。”九郎信誓旦旦道。

“谁要那些破铜烂铁，”云雷看眼前这憨子越看越爱，像是早八百年认识过的，一点儿不觉得怕，反而想与他更亲近些才好，于是贴过去腻着嗓子道：“你就陪我一晚上吧？陪我睡一觉，可好？”

九郎听这话不像，小眼睛都瞪大了：“睡……睡……和谁？”

“噗呲~你是不是呆头鹅变的？！”云雷笑坏了，拽着九郎的手环上自己的腰，把脸凑得更近些：“当然是和我？”

这下九郎再傻也听懂了，他虽已到了娶媳妇儿的年纪，却因家里没啥产业，谁家的姑娘也瞧不上他，一直耽搁到如今。却也万万没想到有朝一日竟是个翩翩公子邀他共赴鸿蒙？于是嘴里念叨着“这可不行这可不行”，一个劲想推开那人。

云雷可不放他走，他认定了的人，那还能跑得掉？此时九郎就像被大蟒缠上的小白兔，他越是想躲，云雷就缠得越紧。

一只蠢蠢欲动的手儿顺着九郎的胸脯一路往下慢慢地蹭，终于摸着了那要紧的地儿，还未用劲，已听得耳边一声粗喘，顿时笑得了然于心：“你嘴上说不行，这又是什么？”

九郎再如何也到了年纪，被如此佳人撩拨又是头一遭，虽心里慌乱头脑发昏，那下头的小兄弟却早已精神起来。再叫那凉嗖嗖的小手一摆弄，更是浑身热血前赴后继全朝那儿去了，抖抖嗖嗖地念着：“这……我……我也不知……”

“好无趣，我又不求你别的，你又不少一块肉？”云雷看他那呆样子，却讨厌不起来，只想快些与他办事，于是一把捏过九郎的腮，不由分说地将唇瓣送上去贴牢。技艺虽不精，可蛇是最会缠人的，不消半刻就缠得九郎忘乎所以，只顾含着那两瓣香唇索要。云雷口中有说不出的薄凉，解燥又生津，小舌头调皮地躲闪，却又立即被捉住吮得发疼，止不住哼哼着将人推搡开。

这才起了个头，俩人就都累得直喘。

“咱们换个地儿吧，站着怪累人。”蛇妖原是走到哪盘到哪，纵是化了人形，也懒得要命，多站一刻就腰酸腿软，是以云雷拉着九郎就要往地上躺。

此处原是半山腰上一个石洞，石地粗粝，地上只有些云雷早先抱回来的枯草落叶，九郎见了忙拉住他道：“你等等。”说着便把枯草重新规整聚拢，再走到角落拿了自己的包袱来，将那包布摊开铺在草上，对云雷道：“这样就不硌着你了。”

云雷从未知觉什么叫热，此时却感到眼眶发热，脸皮也被篝火烧得泛红，满腔说不清道不明的气息翻涌，顶得他五脏六腑作痛。

所谓七情六欲，他只知道欲，却还不懂情。眼看着九郎替他铺窝，胸腔里那颗冷冰冰的心便忽地燥动起来。

管它欲也好，情也罢，他都来不及多想，一下子将九郎扑倒在草堆里。

两条蛇尾幻化出的细腿攀着九郎的大腿上下磨蹭，直勾勾地看着九郎的眼睛笑问：“我好看不好看？”

“好看。”

“哪里好看？”

“眼、眼睛好看。你的眼睛好黑……像、像煤炭。”九郎其实很会读书，诗也念过不少，这会儿却半个字也记不起，张口就是乱说。

云雷听了这蠢话，笑得咬他耳垂：“有你这么夸人的吗？难怪没人要嫁你！”

“这不是，有你吗？”这回九郎学精了，大着胆子冲人抛了句情话。

小蛇妖懵懵懂懂，就爱听这体己话儿，立马化作一股麦芽糖稀子，腻腻歪歪地黏住了九郎的手脚，口里吁吁作喘：“好九郎……好郎君……我嫁你，云雷嫁你……”

九郎听了，再忍不得，一鼓作气将人掀倒在身下，借着跳动的火光细看，云雷穿的天青色褂子已半开着，肤色比纸还白净，唯有胸脯上那点透着些粉。忍不住用指尖戳一下，引得小公子阵阵娇吟，一把挥开他。

“怎么？”九郎见他这会儿又害羞，觉得可爱，强把那衣襟扯得更开，“这样可舒服呢。”

“你又知道了？”云雷捂着胸口，噘着嘴不肯就范。

“我兄弟告诉我的，”九郎嘿嘿一乐，“他去年娶的媳妇儿，来找我显摆呢。”

“……你兄弟还说什么了？”云雷听了，又好奇起来，一时忘了别的，眨巴着眼睛追问。

九郎却使坏，趁他不备将他两只手全摁在头顶，自己空了只手出来在那袒露无遗的胸乳上作乱，滚烫的指尖掐住那小肉团揉捏，手过之处一片微凉。

云雷舒服得呜咽出声，拱起背迎合着九郎的抚触。想要的不止这些，他却也不知想要什么。

“怎么你这么冷，焐也焐不热？”九郎皱着眉头，索性张口含住那肉尖儿舔舐，炙热的舌顶着冰凉的乳尖，云雷从未有过此种体会，魂儿飞了一半走，软着嗓子喊：“不要~不要舔了~嗯~啊啊——”九郎没遂他心，反倒更用力吸咬起来，酥麻顿时传遍每一寸皮肤，激得他身下玉柱才半挺就泄了，颤巍巍吐出几口白液就瘫软在腹上。

“你这……”

九郎本想说什么，却见那孩子通身都红了，捂着脸哭起来，边哭边道：“你不许说！别臊我！呜呜呜我讨厌九郎——”

“亲亲宝儿，”九郎见他这么伤心，心疼死了，吻着他的手背安慰：“没有的事儿，这有什么可臊的了？人舒服了才会那样儿……”

“那你也会吗？”云雷从指缝里瞄他，小声地问。

“当然了，但是云雷没让我舒服呢……”九郎笑道，扯开他的手又亲几下带泪的睫毛，“你说怎么办？”

“自然也要让九郎舒服的！”云雷搂着他的脖子去亲吻，毫无技巧却满心赤诚，又伸手探进他下衣里，握住火热粗长的尘柄上下套弄着，那东西渐渐在他手心里更硬更大，饶是他手已不算小，也握着费劲。

九郎硬撑着胳膊才没脱力压在云雷身上，咬着牙感受着每一下抚弄带来的快乐。云雷认真地观察他的表情，怎么一会儿好像很舒服，一会儿又好像很痛苦，担忧得不行，“九郎，我这样对吗？”

“嗯，”九郎憋着劲儿不敢多说，略显粗鲁地逼他吐出小舌与自己纠缠，手掌沿着腰窝往下，捏住两团浑圆狠狠蹂躏，一时间山洞内全是两人的喘息声。

“乖，趴好。”不多时九郎将他翻了个身跪卧在地上，高高地翘起了丰臀。云雷没发半点疑问，只是乖乖趴着，感觉到九郎布满薄茧的手掌在他腰背上游弋，每一下都柔情似水，后来那手移到臀上揉捏了几把，便向那隐秘处去了。

指尖才要探入，云雷往前躲了一下，偏着头看九郎，眼红红地问：“你、你要进去了，我们便真要做夫妻了……”

“你不想？”

“我倒要问你呢。娘说，要真心爱我的人才可以……九郎爱我不爱呢？”

九郎今生未动过情，是以不知爱一个人究竟什么滋味。

看着眼前那双眼通红的小人儿，他苦笑道：“见你之前，我这心是死是活，竟浑然觉不到；如今见了你，它才好像醒了，跟着你碎成千万片又拼凑回来，你一哭，它就痛得要命，你一笑，它便甜得像甘蔗……你说，这是不是爱呢？”

是不是爱，云雷也说不准。他只知道自己的心和九郎是一样的。

他十二岁时遇见过一个书生，那书生教他一句诗，他不知其意，问遍了山里的精怪也没答案。后来他去问了娘，娘才笑着说与他听：“若你遇见一个人，知其所知，感其所感，你俩的心意相通，那便是孩儿找着意中人了。”

“只愿君心似我心……”他喃喃道。

九郎愣了一瞬，旋即笑道：“定不负，相思意。”

修长的腿再次卷上九郎的腰际，伴着一下强过一下的顶送，小蛇妖喊哑了嗓子，也渐渐失了灵力，后头顶一下，白皙柔软的皮肤上便泛起一层鳞波，九郎还道自己是眼花，再细看去，又看不出什么。

爱人的细臂缠着他，娇嗔地在他耳边呢喃：“郎君，郎君，轻着些，入死云雷了~”

这哪是要人轻的意思？九郎听了更是血气上涌，卖了力气往穴里顶，滚烫的物事儿把紧致的肠道撑到极致，且次次尽根。妖物本就体质特殊，较常人敏感得多，内里千般滋味万种风情，说不清道不明，到最后把个小蛇妖快活得什么也忘了，浑身竟现出蛇鳞来。只是这鳞片看着犀利扎手，实则触之便闭合，还能顺着手势改变方向，是以手到之处凉滑一片，腻手得紧。

九郎虽心里犹疑，此时也是箭在弦上不得不发，遂不去细究缘由，双手扶着那人的胯发狠地操弄，湿漉漉的臀瓣拍在小腹上声音响亮，入耳淫糜不堪。

“啊~不要了~九郎~别——哈——”还没等求饶的话出口，情潮便猛地将云雷推上九重天，再说不出半个字。

一声闷哼，身后那人也把持不住，在紧绞的穴内泄了阳精。

事毕，九郎搂着那赤条条的身子，双双滚倒在草堆上。朦胧间看向怀里那人，离得近了更加清晰可见，身上一片片细鳞密密匝匝，随着呼吸缓缓张合，那鳞片看似纯白，却又在边缘泛着金辉，色泽淡雅清丽，不觉得恐怖，倒显得极美；再看看那累瘫了的小人儿，口中一条粉舌也现了原形，自红唇间吐出一截分叉的蛇信子来，颜色也大不如人，是纯黑的。

“云雷？”九郎诧异，揉了揉眼再看，还是一样。

“嗯？”云雷悠悠醒转，对上九郎的眼神，登时觉得不妙，低头看见自己手臂上的蛇鳞，吓得不知如何是好，大眼睛里瞬间蒙上一层泪来，“郎君，你怕了我吗？”

“你是……”九郎疑惑地摇摇头，似是不信，“你就是虬褫？”

“是，我就是你要找的虬褫。”云雷咬着下唇，半晌才点头。

九郎好久说不出一个字来，只是看着眼前的人儿发愣。

“你怕了，我知道，”一滴泪划过鼻梁，云雷挣脱出九郎的怀抱，“我是蛇妖，是妖怪。你怕我，正常的。”

“我——”还是太过震惊，试想方才还和自己百般恩爱的人，转眼成了条浑身长鳞的蛇，任是谁也接受不了。

云雷转身背对九郎，咬着手偷哭起来。

都怪他自己，偏要溜出来胡闹，偏要救死扶伤，偏要……爱上个凡人。

“乖宝儿，别哭。”九郎忽地贴上来从背后搂紧了他，温暖的吻印在他冰冷的肩上，烫得他一抖。

“九郎放心，我不会害你……虽然是我勾引的你，却没害你的意思……你走便是了……”云雷憋着泪说。

“我不走，我去哪儿？”

“……”

云雷翻过脸儿来盯着九郎，半晌才道：“是了，你还要杀我，不然拿什么救你娘呢？”说罢闭了眼睛：“你杀吧，我错在先，死在你手里也不冤——”

话音未落又被九郎捧着腮吻得头昏脑涨才撒开，咬着他的鼻尖儿嗔他：“说什么傻话呢？你忘了刚才的话吗？你的心和我的心连在一起，杀你等于杀我自己。管你是人是妖，我都不会负了你……”

“那你娘呢？”云雷听罢更是泪眼婆娑，一头扎进九郎怀里哭得浑身乱颤。

“我娘，我再想办法。”九郎拍着他的背轻轻地哄着，不多时小蛇就困了，环着他沉沉睡去。唯剩九郎瞪着眼，看着躺在角落里的那把柴刀。那原是他带来剥虬褫的皮的，如今……

想起家中病痛的娘，他的泪也止不住往下掉，沾湿了枕着的枯草。

隔天清晨，天还蒙蒙亮，云雷趁九郎还在熟睡之际偷偷溜出了他的拥抱，出了山洞便化作一尾白蛇飞快地往山顶游去。

他要回聚阴池，要去跟娘说，他终于找着意中人了。就算娘要骂他也好，打他也罢，他都不要再修行了，他要跟着九郎回村里，和他恩恩爱爱过一生。

可回到聚阴池，他遍寻不着娘的影子，拉着几条蛇问了，才知道娘见他一夜未归，急得不行，早就下山寻他去了。

云雷不知如何是好，又怕九郎醒了不见他更着急，只得先下山找九郎，再一起去找娘。谁知回到山洞一看，哪还有九郎的影子？倒是原先整齐的草堆不知为何乱成一团，地上全是横七竖八的痕迹。枯黄的草堆里，似有什么东西在闪烁。

他走近捡起来一瞧，却是一片白鳞。

这聚阴山中统共两条白蛇，这鳞不是他的，那就肯定是娘的了。

他心头一紧，狂奔下山冲着九郎住的村子而去。

循着九郎的气味，他很快找到了杨家的小屋，只见屋里烟气缭绕，药香扑鼻，正是在制药呢。

云雷顾不得许多，幻回人形冲入屋内。

屋内一个老头蹲在药罐子边往里放药材，脚边散落一地的蛇鳞。

九郎就在他旁边，正给床上躺着的老妇人盖被，听见响动回头一瞧，与云雷打了个照面。

“云雷……”九郎见他面色有异，刚要开口却被打断。

“骗子！”云雷双眼血红地瞪着九郎，气得浑身都在颤栗，他大吼道：“你杀我啊！杀我啊！为什么杀我的娘？！”

“这是……你娘？”

九郎几步上前想拉他，却被一把甩开，对面那人早已与昨夜的温香软玉判若两样，周身十万八千鳞片尽数立起，一股黑风平地而起，药炉子里的火苗霎时熄灭。

“杨九郎，你好孝顺啊，”云雷颤声道，“真是大孝子！为了救娘亲竟能做到这种地步……”

泪水沾湿了身上的衣衫，他闭了闭眼，哽咽道：“只是，你有你的娘亲，我却再没有了！”说罢他转身出了屋，却被追上来的九郎一把拽住衣袖：“你听我说——”

“你撒开我！”云雷手臂一震，衣袖迸裂，碎布飘落一地。

“我恨你，恨你！”最后这句话真真掷地有声，九郎再想追也迈不开步子，只能望着那人远去的背影，拾起地上的残布捏在手心里。

//

“什么？！这个杨九郎也太坏了！”小丫头听到这儿，气得一跃而起，在原地跺脚。她想到自己的娘，若也因自己而死，得该多悔不当初！

“这云雷也是个傻瓜！他、他怎么就轻信了这种歹人！哎，真气死我了！”

正骂着，忽然小丫头被人敲了一下后脑勺，她气鼓鼓地跳开一看，却是个小眼睛男人，头戴草帽，手里提着个篮子，笑眯眯的冲她说：“喂，不许你骂他傻。”

“你又是谁？！”小丫头纳了闷儿，今儿什么日子，怎么遇着的全是怪人？

“宝贝儿，饿了么？我给你送些吃喝，今儿日头烈，咱不干了，早些回家吧。”小眼睛男人却不搭理她，而是殷勤地跑到那讲故事的美人儿身边，从篮子里拿出干粮和水来，一口一口掰给人家吃，还不忘嘱咐人吃慢点儿别噎着。

“你别光顾着吃啊，大哥哥，这故事就完了吗？”小丫头急得不行，晃着那人的胳膊问道。

“没完，我来替他说后半段儿~”小眼睛男人摘了草帽替那人扇凉，又对小姑娘招招手，“过来，听好咯~”

“后来啊，那云雷小蛇妖伤心欲绝，又不敢回聚阴池老家，只得躲进山林里独自流泪。人道是动心容易死心难，他心里再恨那杨九郎，却又还是爱着人家；可一想娘亲的命䘮在他手里，又气不打一处来，是以每日心如刀割，久而久之一身的鳞剥落了大半，光秃秃的丑得要命——哎哟！”

小眼睛男人被漂亮哥哥拍了一巴掌，不得不停下。

“谁叫你讲那些废话了？！”

“好好好，略去这些略去略去……”小眼睛揉着后脑勺陪个笑脸，接着讲：

“就这么过了整整一年，小蛇妖想起去年今日便是和九郎相识的那晚，不禁相思成疾，再也忍不住思念之情，便想独自去那山洞看看，回忆回忆当时的美好。谁知他才走到洞口就听见里头有哭声，凄厉婉转催人断肠，且声音听着耳熟，连忙走进去一看，不是别人，正是他的情郎杨九郎。”

“哇，九郎原来也念着云雷呢！”小丫头拍手叫好，也忘了早先骂杨九郎大坏蛋的时候。

“岂止，精彩的更在后头~那九郎旁边还有个人，正一个劲儿地劝慰他：好孩子莫哭了！我家磊磊就是个死心眼，他虽是误会你，却又比谁都爱你敬你，只怕这些日子他比你还不好过哩，别哭了别哭了，你们这一对儿倒好，一个痴配一个傻，我也没脾气了！”

云雷听这声音更是耳熟得紧，再细一瞧，那不是他娘又是谁呢？！

“原来啊，这云雷真真误会了九郎了。那日他先离开山洞，转眼他娘便循着气味找过来，见了熟睡的九郎便已料着了七八分，又是气又是没辙，先把九郎拍醒骂了一顿出气，再问他缘由，得知是为了救母才贸然进山，被自己家的宝贝儿子看上，勾了魂去，还私定了终身，自己再不愿意也没法，这好歹也是儿婿，那危在旦夕的是亲家母，不好不救；于是赠给九郎一副蛇蜕，又剥了数十片鳞与他，嘱咐他如此足以救他母亲一命，速速去救人要紧。”

“嗐！原来如此啊~”小丫头心头大石落下，眉飞色舞地幻想着当时的场面，“那云雷可放心了！原来娘亲没死~九郎也没有骗他~他想必高兴得不知道如何是好了！”

“是啊，”九郎笑着摸摸小丫头的黑发，“这个故事告诉咱们：无论多不情愿，一定听人把话说完。”

“去你的吧！”云雷踹他一脚，对小丫头说：“你别听他的！这故事告诉我们，没事儿不要下山溜达，容易把自己赔进去！”

“宝贝儿，跟着我你受委屈了？”九郎死皮赖脸地贴过去搂住那人的细腰，也不顾有个孩子在眼前，直直地吻在人唇上。

“干嘛呀……臊人得很……”云雷抚着被吻红的嘴唇，瞟了一眼那目瞪口呆的小丫头。

小丫头半晌才缓缓回神，指着他道：“你……就是云雷？”又指着小眼睛男人：“你，是九郎？”

“对呀。”两人相视一笑，点点头。

“这么说，这歌儿是你写的咯？那这么说，你是我的太爷爷咯？”小丫头简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，原来她从生下来就唱的这首儿歌，竟然就是眼前这人编的。

“嗯，我虽然和他终成正果，但其间波折痛苦实在难熬，至今想起还是后怕。所以我编了这首儿歌，也算为我的儿孙做点好事儿，希望没有人再走我这条路。好好修炼，有朝一日上天成龙，才是最好。”云雷摸了摸小丫头的头顶，“你记住了吗？”

“日头西斜了，咱们该回家了，不然娘该忧心呢。”九郎站起来，又去拉云雷，待他起身后弓着腰替他把衣服上的尘土仔细拍净，再牵起那人的手，十指相扣，密不可分。

“好嘞。丫头，你也赶紧回家吧。别四处乱跑！”云雷冲小丫头摆摆手，“别跟其他蛇说起你见过我——”

小丫头也冲着远去的两人挥挥手。

那二人走远后，她重又攀回枝头趴着，看落日余晖洒满山丘。

她在想刚才那个故事。

她还想起三个月前救了自己一命的那个小男孩儿，当时她几乎丧命，多亏那人搭救，她才能活着回来。

依稀记得那孩子姓许……叫什么，有些忘了。

“姐姐，你在这儿躲懒呢！”树下一个着青衫的小女童冲着她喊道。

“小青，你来了？是娘派你来找我吗？”小丫头笑道。

“可不是吗，师娘找你半天了！你在那树上想什么呢？”

“没什么……小青，你说，外面的人都是坏人吗？”

“当然了，姐姐忘了那歌儿里唱的吗？”

“哈哈，我当然记得。可是，我却不信那词里说的呢。”

“怎么，姐姐想去看看人间吗？”

“还没想好呢……如果我要去，你跟着我吗？”

“嗯！姐姐去哪儿我就去哪儿！”

“好青儿。走吧，家去。”

一青一白两尾小蛇一跃入池，转瞬已不见踪迹。

故事之后当然还有故事。

待下回，再讲过。

-THE END-


End file.
